In Waves Of Harmony
by FrostysMillenium
Summary: The war between the Clans won t cease, a cruel Leader does everything not to let that happen. But still, some try to change what can t be changed. And maybe, they ll succed. Axel/Roxas, Riku/Sora, and maybe some other pairings as well ;
1. Chapter 1

Hey there, the name´s Axel, got it memorized?

Weeeeeell…..I´ll explain how things go before the story starts, so you better listen.

We´re not living on this place you people call earth, we´re living on Terra Noctis. It´s a planet covered in greeeeeeeeeeeen. I really mean it….all there is, are forests and rivers. No joking. There´s no electronics or anything like that. Just nature *Grin*.

Anyway. We´re humans like yourself so don´t think of us as aliens, I mean you are aliens too if we are aliens right? So, we are just humans. We have clans and not species like you like to call it. Some clans are fighting each other to expand their territories and some live in harmony. My Clan´s called Kaji, which means fire. All the Clans are named after the elements. That means, beside mine, there are 5 other clans. Mizu(water), Kaze(wind), Mokuzaì(wood), Kìnzoku(metal), Tsuchì (earth).

My clan was always fighting with the Mizu clan. Everybody had already forgotten for what reason. We just did. Either way, most of our Clans have many camps in their territories. Mine was the nearest to the Mizu Clans, which means I had to fight most of the time. I´ll explain who fought with who and who lived in harmony with who. Sooo. The x means war got it?

Well then

Mizu x Kaji and Kaze, Kaji x Mizu and Tsuchì, Kinzoku x Tsuchì, Kaze and Mizu.

Mokuzaì lived in harmony with each clan, don´t ask me how the managed to do that, probably because they were in the middle of the surface but who knows.

I don´t have to explain who is in harmony with which do I? Good.

Well then. Oh, wait. Almost forgot. I should explain how the Clans are divided, no?

Well then. (If you want to see it, there is a link at the end of this fanfic for the world ^^;)

Our story begins in the Territory of Kaji, near the Mizus, where a blond little guy ran away from something, something big…

**And so Roxas ran… running away… he was already used to it… but being chased by an angry panther is totally new even to him. There were already so many animals chasing him but why the hell has it to be the most dangerous one in the woods? **_**Damn you Sora! This is all your fault! Why? "Yeah come on Roxas, I want to watch the panther babies so bad, please come with me." And what did I do. Instead of thinking about something like that happen I even participated in this reckless action. Damn… when I'm out of this he'll definitely get killed… by me. Where is that jerk anyway? That was so clear… That shithead ran away and the angry panther mommy started chasing after ME! Dammit! God DAMMIT!**_

**Roxas' throat burned from running. Why keeps that thing chasing him anyway? There must've been a way out… But all he could see was trees and more trees. Were panthers able to climb trees? Well it's better not to try just in case they were able to, right? And so he kept running. Suddenly there was a burning red ring thing, whatever ,flying next to him… "Damn! Not that jerk again." But the burning ring didn't meet him. Instead the panther right behind him. When he realized that danger has ended he stopped and screamed. "Where are you, you fucking Kaji-Jerk? Show yourself! This time I'll kick your ass I swear." **

"Is that a way to speak with your life saver?" A smooth, sly voice asked as the red head, named Axel, stepped out behind a tree and caught his weapon, a red and white chakram. "You know, catching you did take longer than your silly little brother." Axel said, a grin spreading on his face. "And maybe you should think twice about coming into our territory the next time you have stupid ideas like watching baby panthers, I mean what the heck did you think? That the panther would lick your face and cuddle you when he found you? No, wait I don´t even wanna know."

He slowly stalked closer to the blonde, enjoying the glare he got from him.

"Yeah, like you´re even close to catching me dimwit." The angry blonde shoot back.

Axel just smirked at the insult and lifted his chakram. "Ya' gonna make this easy for me and you?"

"Like hell I will you bastard!"

**You know it seems like Roxas was quite confident towards Axel but in fact he was scared to death… not just scared like you are when someone suddenly jumps around a corner making boo… He even would prefer the panther now. Not that Axel just was the leader of the southern Kaji army – he also already kicked some Tsuchì's ass and that's the really frightening thing about that because the Tsuchì warriors were known as the strongest on the whole planet. "What did you do to Sora?" Roxas asked. Axel smiled… "Eeeeh… That brown haired little brat? I already caught him about half an hour ago. I let Riku take care of him, you know." Riku – That was Axel's best friend. And an awesome fighter, also known for knowing no mercy. "You bastard! How dare you hand my brother to him! That's pathetic even for you. "**

"**To me it doesn't matter who gets imprisoned. There are only friends and enemies and since you are on our lands and what's more important… you are from the Mizu clans it's our duty to catch you." **

**Roxas was burning in rage now. "But you also know what happened 6 years ago! You know what he did to us! To our family. Because of him we're living like this." For just a second it seemed like Axel did regret what had happened but then he was his old self again. "Paah.. Like I would care. Your father was a freaking Mizu-warrior – just as you are. And your mother. She, as the leader of your damn folks it was our duty to show her, what happens when she even dares stepping into our countries." On Terra Noctis it usually were the women doing the political things while men are the ones fighting. For more than 300 years no queen of the Mizu clan even dared doing something about the war against the Kajis but Roxas' and Sora's mother wanted to end this war, because it was pointless. "Don't you dare insulting my mother you Shithead! You don't even know what a wonderful woman she was! She never wanted this war. She only wanted to have peace. And you thickheads didn't even listen to her. You just killed her without even knowing she wanted to save our countries. But now… six years later.. You didn't learn from that. You freaking bastards!" And so Roxas ran towards Axel pulling out his sword to stab him immediately when suddenly something hard hit his head. **

'Shit, of course I know that it was wrong to kill her, but what the hell should I have done? How the hell should I have kept my best friend from killing the Leader and regretting it for years? How the heck should I have known such things with just 13 years?' The redhead thought angrily to himself as he dogged Roxas attacks. Many of his clan were regretting not keeping Riku from doing it. Nobody knew it would have such effects on Riku. Nobody did. But still. It was wrong. But they couldn´t take Larx down for it. Everyone would die if they tried. Even himself. Axel once tried to kill her, to give her throne to Namine, Rikus little sister, but after he tried, he couldn´t move for half a year. He was burned everywhere, his legs, arms and two of his rips broken. Riku always blamed himself. But Axel just couldn´t let his friend sink into depression and always tried to be by his side. Namine only speaks to him and Riku because she hopes Riku will see that he is something special for her. Another attack from Roxas brought the redhead out of his thoughts. "Don´t you dare being distracted in a fight with me you asshole!" Roxas screamed at him. "Heh….playing tough are ya?" He smirked at the blonde, swinging his arm in a fluid motion and throwing one of his chakrams at Roxas which the blond tried to doge, but still got scratched at his cheek. "I prefer playing with my prays…..and then killing them in one strike." Axel said grinning madly as he saw Roxas eyes flicker with fear for a moment.

"**You damn bastard! This time…" suddenly his redhead opponent laughed. "You what? Kill me? Come on! Be serious! I am so much stronger than you are. But I guess your little 16-year old brain didn't get that already, am I right?" Roxas couldn't hold back the tears anymore. Of course he knew, dammit. But what should he do? Just let him be. This bastard is one of the reasons their clan lives in fear all the time. He and that silver-haired jerk. God, he only was nine years old, when he killed her. How could've he done such a thing? Roxas was at the end of his strength now. He knelt down to show Axel, that he couldn't fight him anymore. He was so much stronger than he was. "You win. Take me with you. But please let Sora go. He's just too weak to stand being imprisoned. I'm begging you. Just let him go and take me in exchange." The blonde looked up to Axel who had a weird look on his face. "You really are that kind of person, heh? Alright.. But this is an exception. The next time we'll catch you, we'll take you with us, got it memorized?" Then he vanished into the dark woods. He really let him go? And Sora too. Now Roxas really couldn't hold it anymore and screamed into the cold night. Breathing hard, still crying he forced himself to get n his feet again. When he got back home, he and Sora would be free. Eating dinner with their little sister, knowing that they would never ever go watching panther babies ever again.**

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Gonna update soon

Here is the map for the world:

frostysmillenium. deviantart #/ d2zft4w

Just remove the spaces =)


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:Well, here it is, the 2nd chapter, i´m writing alone now couse my co-writer didn´t want to write anymore =( hope you guys still like it :) well then, 3rd chapter is already in work so I hope i can update soon :D  
**

**candy3314: Well, with Larxene as the leader, kaji actually has fucked up, (not that they didn´t already try to take her down) so yeah, Riku has a fucked up mother that kinda fucked with his head ^^, he does feel guilty about their mother and does regret is, but it was either kill her or Larxene kills Namine (his sister) so yeah. But don´t worry, Mizu will beat Kajis ass :P, but I don´t think it´ll be like you imagined :3  
**

**-Coooookieeeeeesssss-  
**

**Riku waited. He had waited for almost an hour and Axel still wasn´t in sight. He was getting bored with watching the little brunette mizu boy, Sora. The boy had tried to get away at first, after that he had tried to get Riku to talk. Actually, he was still trying to get him to talk. **

" **You know, just because you captured me, doesn´t mean you have to ignore me." **

**Riku gave the boy a look...then sighted.**

"**You have been doing that a lot..."**

"**What?"**

"**Sighting."**

**Now Riku was annoyed, he had to wait here for Axel, with a little runt that was stupid enough to get into Kaji Teretorium for baby PANTHER WATCHING, and just wouldn´t shut up.**

"**Your point?" he answered, voice strained.**

"**Just stating the obvious and getting you to talk." the brunett said grinning...Riku almost facepalmed, didn´t the little runt get that he was in danger?**

"**...You do know that I can hurt you, right?"**

"**Yep." He replyed cheerfully.**

"**..Then why the heck aren´t you shutting up!"**

"**Because I´m bored."**

Sora looked at Riku but didn´t say another word.

He knew that this guy killed his mother and yes, he was scared shitless...but he just couldn´t help but think that Riku was actually a nice guy...why ever that was...

So he just decided to wait for Rikus reply...which, in the end, never came. Instead, a firey red head stumbled out of the bushes, cursing.

"Axel." Riku acknowledged him. Axel instantly turning to him, grin spreading on his lips.

"Ya, Riku~, miss me?" he asked, mockingly spreading his arms as if wanting a hug.

"Cut the crap Axel. Where is the blonde idiot?"

"Ahh...weeeeell...that´s a good question." Axel said still smiling. " I let him get away."

Sora turned to Riku as he felt an evil aura growing beside him. He saw Rikus eye twitch and

couldn´t help but shrink away.

"You," he pointed at Axel." Leave me here to wait, with a stupid little brat-"

"Hey, I´m not stupid" Sora interupted, but was ignored.

"-so you could catch the other stupid little brat, and then return WITHOUT him?"

Axel looked like he was thinking hard about what Riku told him, then got that bright smile again and answered.

"Yep, that would be about it."

**'He´s soooo dead' Riku thought as he walked toward Axel, completely forgetting that he was supposed to watch Sora.**

**Even as he walked over, the readhead never seemed to lose the smile he had on his lips.**

"**YOU GODDAMN IDIOT" Riku screamed and hit Axel above his head.**

"**Ow, Rikuuu~ That hurt." he moaned as he crouched low, hands holding onto his head.**

"**WHAT THE FUCK WERE YOU THINKING? LETTING HIM GET AWAY?" **

"**Well, it´s not like anyone else knows that they were in our territory...and we owe them Riku..." the warrior got more serious and silent at the end of the sentence, looking Riku directly in the eye.**

**The silver haired boy kept looking at him for some time, before sighting and giving a small smile at his friend. **

"**You´re right..."**

"**Of course I´m right, I´m always right!" **

**Ignoring him, Riku turned around and walked towards Sora.**

The brunette didn´t really know what was going on, first Riku screamed at Axel and the next moment he smiled at him...what the heck is going on?

"Look, I´m going to untie you...and you are NOT going to run away." Riku said with a stern face.

Still not getting whats going on, Sora just nooded at him.

As Riku reached over him, towards his back to cut his hands free, Soras face was pressed into the crook of his neck.

He blushed as he heard the steady heartbeat of Riku and couldn´t help but notice a faint scar on his throat. He wanted to ask about it, but he knew the silver haired boy would only get angry at him for talking/asking to much.

"There." He heard Riku whisper into his ear and almost immediately, the warmth of Rikus body disappeared.

"Now, you can go home, we won´t tell anybody that you were here, and you´re not going to mention this to anybody."

With that Riku leaned closer to Soras face, a scary look on his face.

"Is that clear?"

Sora nodded until he felt his head spin. But before he got up from his seat, he looked over at Axel, who had walked over at some point.

"Where is my brother?" Sora asked in a whisper.

Axel immediately grinned and said: "Don´t worry, he´s already on his way home, now hush, get lost."

Axel shooed him onto his feet and into the bush.

"And don´t let yourself be seen here again." He heard a voice scream after him...he thought it was Rikus.

"**You know, I like those two."**

**Axel said, all friendliness disappearing from his face.**

"**Me too." Riku said. "No matter how often we catch them, they always come back."**

"**Yeah, but it´s dangerous. If Larx-"**

"**Don´t!" Riku whispered. Axel looked at his friends sad face and sighted.**

**He pulled Riku into a light hug and said.**

"**It wasn´t your fault, you know." he whispered sadly. "all of us could have prevented it, but we were to scared."**

"**Yeah, and you got hurt after you tried to make it right."**

"**Heh, I´ve had worse." Axel said, letting go of Riku and smiled. **

"**Come on, I´m sure Naminé is waiting for us and wants to hear everything about today."**

**Riku gave his friend a small smile and walked over the other end of the clearing.**

**Axel waited a moment, then looked up into the the sky and said.**

"**If somebody hears me...please, help us...we would really need it."**

**He whispered into the sky, before he put a smile onto his face again and jogged after Riku. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Roxas p.o.v.:**

Roxas waited, and with that, he realized he hated waiting.

He didn´t think Axel was lying when he said they would let Sora go...he wasn´t that much of a bastard. But he knew Sora could be stupid enough to get in trouble (as showed by the actions this morning), even if it was just the short way to the mizu/kaji border, he had to walk...or more likely stumble, in Soras case.

He looked around again, still not seeing his brother.

Turning around, he faced the two mizu warriors that were stationed here to watsch out for enemies and to warn everybody if there was trouble.

One of them had gotten him a spear and even thought he liked swords more (and was better at handling them...not that he would admit that) he was happy with having something to protect him since he lost his dagger while fighting Axel (another thing he would rather not admit).

He turned again, not thinking that his brother was actually stupid enough to come out behind them...well Sora had managed that one time...and everyone still not sure how he got through the wood-wall...not that Sora himself knew.

He became nervous. His brother couldn´t have been that much away from where Axel found him...could he?

He wanted to start searching for him and actually began to turn, to tell the warriors, but then they heard some leaves rustle.

He and the two warriors were immediately in position to attack...and truth be told, Roxas wasn´t surprised when his brother stumbled into sight from behind a tree.

What did surprise him was that Sora looked quite beat up.

And he didnt´t thin- no, he knew that neither Riku nor Axel would actually beat Sora up...that would be like breaking a law of nature.

The next surprise was a small yellow fluffball in Soras hand...and Roxas could already imagine what happened.

It would have been like this:

Sora would have been on his way here, already having tripped over some roots and stones, when he saw that yellow fluffy thing, unmoving, cute looking, unsuspecting and probably hurt fluffball.

Not wanting to leave the unmoving, cute looking, unsuspecting and probably hurt fluffball, he would have moved towards it and would have been surprised when it began to run away.

Sora, not giving up, would continue following the cute yellow fluffy whatever and not notice the big root sticking out of the ground, he would be tripping over it to catch the cute fluff- you get the fuckin' idea!

**Sora p.o.v.:**

He was relieved when he found Roxas at the border and immediately sped up his steps, not noticing the big, bad stone lying on the way.

Not even the warning shout from Roxas could prevent him from falling over it.

Se he came crashing down, nose first, hands forming a protective cage around his little charge.

Well, it´s not like that was the first time something like that happened. It´s actually always like that...well if he was alone that is. Funny thing is, the presence of others made him less clumsy.

He heard the rushed footsteps and next thing he knew, he was sitting up, eyes looking into the concerned face of his brother.

He smiled reassuringly at Roxas before remembering the little bird in his hands.

He looked down, onto his hands before slowly loosening them around it. It squawked happily at Sora before turning his head in every direction.

Sora looked up at Roxas, grinning. " He looks a lot like you Roxas." he said, giggling lightly.

"...you did NOT just say that I look like a chocobo." Roxas growled back but Sora knew that Roxas was just relieved he was okay.

"But you do."

"Do not."

"Do too."

"Do not!"

"Do tooooo!"

One of the guards sighted while the other just laughed.

Both of them knew the two quite well, since they were often at this part of the border, so this occurrence wasn´t something new to them.

"Roxas, Sora would you please stop your silly fighting and head back home. The Queen was worried."

Roxas and Sora stopped bickering and nooded at the guards.

Even thought they were actually seen as some kind of royalty, the declined to be called as your highness and things like that. Kairi didn´t like beeing called a queen either but she didn´t really have a choice in that.

Sora pouted at them and slowly stroked the little chocobos feathers. He liked the feel of them...soft and fluffy.

The chocobo cooed slightly, seemingly liking to be pet.

"Come on Sora, I´m sure Kairi would like to meet your new friend too."

Chocobos were rare and treasured amongst the mizu clan so he didn´t have to worry about someone not liking the bird.

Sora nooded and took Roxas hand to help him up, his other hand making sure the chocobo didn´t fall.

They said goodbye to the guards and began to make their way home.

While on the way home, Sora got into a really long story about how exactly he found the little bird (Roxas was exactly right with his made up story).

**Kaji Territory:**

**Riku p.o.v.:**

They had to make up an excuse...and fast.

If they got back without them, Larxene would punish them severely. Why did he let Axel talk him into letting them go!

If they had brought them back, they would have gotten to live on, but now, he wasn´t so sure if they would live to see the next morning.

"You worry to much."

Riku was starteled out of his thoughts by his red haired friend.

"I´m worrying to much?! You´re not worried enough! Larxene could kill us!"

"Correction, she might kill me, but you? Naaahhh, you´re much to precious to her."

Axel said, smiling slightly.

"This isn´t going to end well, I know it." Riku whispered back. His stomach turning as they got closer to the village.

He would never admit to being scared, but he feared Larxene. Not for him but for Namine and Axel. He knew if he wasn´t careful with his words, she would hurt Namine because she knew, it hurt him more than anything else to see his sister hurt.

"Don´t worry, I´ll make everything go right."

He looked up at his smiling friend and couldn´t help but hope, hope for himself, for his friend, his sister and everyone else in the village. Axel had that kind of power, he could make everything seem alright...even in the most hopeless situations.

They walked through the gates, the gatekeeper throwing them pitiful glances. He (the gatekeeper) knew what they were supposed to do and not bringing them (Roxas and Sora) here will not go unnoticed by anyone.

Many people stopped what they were doing and watched as the two of them made their way to the villages chiefs house. They knew they would be punished. And they admired them for not letting the fear show in their eyes.

Axel stopped right in front of the curtain, the only thing left to shield them from Larxene.

Riku right behind him.

The silver haired boy heard his best friend take a deep breath before saying.

"Ma'am, Riku and Axel, have returned from their mission of bringing the two mizu princes back and are here for the report."

The silver haired boy shifted his feet slightly. He saw Axel´s back tense and heard his friend take some deep breaths before saying.

"You are going to wait outside till she calls you." He didn´t turn around or wait for an answer before pulling the curtain back and stepped inside.

-IAMALINE-

AN: That´s it for now :3  
gonna update as soon as I know how I want this fic to continue :P

Please tell me about mistakes

See yaaaa

PS: Feed the author with reviews, i´m hungry D:


End file.
